Automobile repair shops and the like normally require several sets of socket wrenches one or more of which sets have coupling heads of different sizes and separate ratchet handles are included for each set having a different size of coupling head. It is desirable to keep the respective handle with each set to avoid loss of time in locating the correct handle for the job at hand.
Heretofore screw driver or wrench devices have been provided that have multiple telescoping members or sections which may be moved longitudinally or axially with respect to one another to select a size of section for engagement with a screw head or a nut which is to be turned, the sections sliding with respect to one another until a section of the size of the nut or screw is reached, whereupon the nut or screw can be turned by turning the handle of the device.
A ratchet handle is commonly provided for use with the socket wrenches of a set, and various lengths of connector rods or extensions have also been provided for use interchangeably with the sockets to enable the wrench to reach and turn nuts or bolt heads at selected distances from the ratchet handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet handle for socket wrenches which is usable interchangeably with two sets of socket wrenches which have wrench socket couplings of different sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved ratchet handle for socket wrenches which may be quickly and positively adjusted for use with either of two sets of socket wrenches which sets have coupling sockets of different sizes.